


A Special Healing Soup, Just for You!

by aplethoraofthings



Series: but what happens next? [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sickfic, also i feel like this toes the line between t and m so lemme know if i should bump it up, brief mentions of eichi rei and keirei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/pseuds/aplethoraofthings
Summary: Waking up in his bed when the last thing he remembered was working in his office at Eichi’s estate was one thing, but waking up to Hibiki listening to his heartbeat while wearing the sort of nurse outfit one might see at a Halloween fetish party was something else entirely.





	A Special Healing Soup, Just for You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an a post graduation au i've had milling around in my mind. Basically Wataru is an actor and an idol,and he lives at the Tenshouin estate when not travelling around for filming (which is often). Eichi has taken over the Tenshouin conglomerate or whatever it is, and Keito works for him in some fashion or another. Rei is in a unit with Kaoru, but drops by from time to time. I'd like to write more for it, but we'll see what happens.

“Hibiki,” Keito said, trying not to sound as stuffed up as he was, “what the hell are you wearing?”

Waking up in his bed when the last thing he remembered was working in his office at Eichi’s estate was one thing, but waking up to Hibiki listening to his heartbeat while wearing the sort of nurse outfit one might see at a Halloween fetish party was something else entirely.

“Ah, you have awoken! Surely this is the work of none other than love! Yes, that which binds us all, with no boundaries be them physical, mental or otherwise! _Amazing_! I am your very own Hibiki Wataru...” Hibiki pranced about in that infuriating way he always did, leaving behind a mess of roses and other flower for the maids to clean. It's a small blessing Hibiki at least kept his voice down, though his presence also is giving Keito a migraine.

“ _Leave_.”

“Oh~? Are you really in a state to be refusing your nurse?” 

Hibiki has a point, but Keito would rather die than admit that, especially to his face, so he argues.

“I'm not a child, you damned fool, and no nurse walks around looking like that! Get out of my sight.” He can feel himself being drained, from staying upright, from the grating sound of Hibiki’s voice, from the crushing responsibility of doing everything that Eichi doesn't want to do. 

“Ah, how painful!” Hibiki cries, putting a hand to his forehead as if he's about to faint. “Even in such a pitiful state, to reject me so strongly...This heart of mine, it weeps!” Hibiki falls off of the chair in the most dramatic of fashions, giving Keito a flash straight up his skirt as he falls to the floor and lands in his roses. He's not going to think about how that makes him feel.

“Go waste air elsewhere.” Keito’s eyes sting, so he closes them, falling back against his pillows. They’d been propped up at some point during the conversation, giving a comfortable buffer in between him and the wall and a position he can kind of breathe in. How considerate. Now, if he could just get to his lap desk and papers, maybe he could work through this illness.

“I cannot do that, lest Eichi rain down his fiery wrath upon me! I have been tasked to take care of you, you know...it would be most troublesome if I failed to do that…”

Hibiki probably keeps talking, because the only thing that could keep him from running that loose mouth of his would be a broken jaw or death, but his words fade away, becoming an almost pleasant murmur. Wasn't he going to do something? Through the daze of half-sleep Keito feels his glasses being slid off and half opens his eyes to see Hibiki blur out of focus. His hand is warm and gentle, like a mother's touch, as he pushes back his bangs.

“You look ugly like this.” Keito can hear the smile in his voice. 

“You look better when I don't have my glasses on.” Hibiki just giggles in a way that he shouldn't, soft and quiet and cute, making him glad that this fever will mask his blush that came from nowhere. The old towel gets peeled off from his forehead and a new one replaces it, cool relief spreading through him and making his eyes flutter shut.

It's probably the fault of the fever dream, but he could swear a kiss got pressed to his forehead.

Keito wakes to the clatter of a folding table being opened and Hibiki humming one of fine’s worst songs. He opens his eyes, staring down at what is probably the table.

“ _Oyaa_?” Hibiki says in his unexpectedly deep voice, “you're awake! What impeccable timing, Hasumi Keito-kun, lunch is ready~”

There's a noise of a pot being opened, then he can smell through through the one side of his nose that can breathe something spicy and savory, making his mouth water despite his lack of appetite. 

“I've made a special healing soup, just for you! It took me forever to find the recipe, since I don't get sick, but I do hope you'll find that I've infused it with love. Do you think you can handle solids? Eh, we'll burn that bridge when we get there~”

“Don't just mix metaphors like that, you accursed ignoramus. Give me my glasses.”

“But of course.”

That was easy. Suspiciously easy. A pair of glasses was slid on his face, and he could see a bowl full of soup appear before his eyes on the table. Something was odd, these glasses felt much heavier than his normal glasses...the frames were too thick as well…

Keito ripped the glasses off, but not before Hibiki had already snapped a picture of him wearing whatever stupid glasses he had tricked him into wearing.

“Incorrigible fool!” Keito yells hoarsely over Hibiki's maniacal giggling. “Of course it was too optimistic of me to expect you’d treat me with a bit of seriousness. Do you take advantage of everyone under your care?!”

“I can't help it when you're so fun to tease, Keito-kun! If you don't want to be annoyed, then let yourself go more! Yes, come meet your Hibiki Wataru in the middle…” Ask he spoke he used his thumbs to pull the corners of Keito’s scowl into a grimace with more strength than he expected Hibiki to have.

Give. Me. My glasses,” Keito hissed through clenched teeth.

“Fine, fine. The soup should be the perfect temperature to eat by now, anyway.” He sounded like he was sulking. Good. Hibiki slipped his glasses on (the real ones this time), and came into focus but an inch from Keito’s face. He looked the same up close as he did far away, glitzy eyeshadow and gentle blush masking any signs of imperfection or exhaustion. He shouldn't have been stunned, but his breath caught anyway.

“Oh? Making such an astonished face, just what did you see that surprised you like that?” Hibiki looks genuinely confused, but Keito can't be sure—Hibiki’s too talented for his own good. He looks away.

“Its nothing.”

He can feel Hibiki’s eyes on him, wearing him down with a seriousness he shouldn't have, before looking away just as suddenly.

“If you say so, Hasumi’s Keito-kun,” Hibiki replies with the air of someone who definitely knows something but is failing miserably at pretending they don’t. “Now then, say ‘ah~’”

“Wh-”

Hibiki cupped his cheek with one hand and forced a spoon into his mouth with the other. The broth was spicy, enough to make him taste something through his dulled senses and then some, and filled him with a warmth he could feel in his bones. Briefly, he remembered being sick as a young child, sitting up in his futon and letting his mother feed him soup while she rubbed his back. Keito sits back a little, feeling comforted though he didn't think he was upset.

“Well? Do you like it? You're making quite the content face there!” Hibiki looks at him, expectant but knowing at the same time.

“...yeah. It's good,” Keito replies, still in a bit of a daze. “I can feed myself though, Hibiki.” He makes a grab for the spoon, but even on the best of days he probably would be fast enough to catch it before it disappears. Of course, Hibiki can never just do a simple trick, and so a shower of utensils rain down around them, poofing into flower petals and confetti just before impact. 

“That cannot happen, Keito-kun! In your sickened state your attention span is severely decreased, which means you can only pay attention to one thing at a time. As such, that one thing must be...me! I'll die if it's not, you know.”

Keito ignores everything he says, trying instead to grab a spoon to feed himself with, but it disappear the same as all the others. With a sigh he places his hands on the bowl, prepared to pick it up, but an anguished wail stops him in his tracks.

“Ah! Just as I feared, you have already been captivated by something else...fate is a cruel mistress indeed…” Hibiki starts tearing up, making an ugly wheezing noise that sounds like Rei laughing too hard, before popping up from the ground and taking his place on the side of the bed once again like nothing has happened. Keito didn't know when he'd fallen to the ground, but it wasn't surprising in the least.

“No matter! I will simple have to improve my entertainment skills even further! This Hibiki Wataru will evolve or die...Now then, open up! Here comes the airplane~” He then proceeded to make a startlingly realistic airplane noise, but Keito just glared at him, mouth firmly shut. 

“Have you lost your appetite? That's no good Hasumi-kun, you need to keep your energy up!” Hibiki says while poking at his sealed lips with the spoon. With a finger Keito pushes it to the side, ready to stop it in case Hibiki tried to force feed him again.

“Weren't you the one who said we needed to meet in the middle? You can't claim that and proceed to baby me, you fool. Don't make demands of someone then refuse to change yourself.”

Hibiki smiled at him the whole time, taking the scolding in stride, like always, but after it he looks away, expression thoughtful. Odd, especially for him. When he answered it was in a slightly more subdued tone, which was even more curious.

“Yes I suppose you do have a point...very well, I will feed you the boring way, how's that?” He cups Keito’s cheek with one hand, his smile no longer overbearingly happy and plastic, but gentle and soft. There must have been something in that soup because his stomach is in knots, the kind he hasn't felt since he first saw R-

He leans forward and takes another spoonful, drowning himself in memories of home and not his mistakes.

Time passes just like that, with Hibiki spoonfeeding him soup and and a story he only hears snippets of, in between the haze of memories and illness, until his bowl is empty and his stomach is full. Keito blinks, feeling like time didn't pass at all, but the sun is lower in the sky, beams shining through the windows to form a pattern across his room. The bowl he ate from is gone now, replaced with a plate of rainbow jelly.

“Ufufu, your bewildered face is just too cute, Hashumi-kyun. Was my homebrew magic too strong for such a dull man like you? Even if it was, that’s no excuse! Now then, it is time for the most important part of every meal, dessert! Now, I don’t know if you remember, but this dessert will give you tireless energy for three days and nights! Or restore you to better than normal if you’re as weak and frail as Hasumi-kun,” he adds as an aside to an invisible audience. 

“I’m not going to destroy my health by eating pure sugar, unlike you,” Keito says and gives him a flat look.

“Well that’s a shame, considering your cold medicine is in it.” Hibiki stares back. For a second they stay just like that, until Keito’s face contorts with rage. He grabs the nearest pillow and bring it down on Hibiki’s head—or at least where his head should be. Instead, the momentum of the swing threatens to carry him right out of bed as his improvised weapon meets nothing but air. Hibiki catches his shoulders and steadies him, which is nice because the world is suddenly spinning ever so slightly. Unfortunately, Hibiki laughs at his ill fated attack, ringing like tiny bells, almost painfully sharp.

“To be fair,” Hibiki manages through his giggling, “it was Eichi’s idea. It simply seemed too fun not to try! He said that you’re always bitter, and I should put some sweetness in your life! I just decided to do it in a way you couldn’t refuse~” 

In an instant the mood changes, and Hibiki’s gaze has turned from playful to dangerously flirtatious.

“Of course if you want something even sweeter, you can always have a bite of me~,” and tugs down his collar to prove it, revealing tiny marks where Rei has clearly drank his fill and fading purple which was clearly Eichi’s handiwork. 

“Never say that to me again,” Keito replies, looking him dead in the eye. Hibiki does a spit take even though he’s had nothing to drink, making the carpet even more of a mess. 

“Such defiance! Guess it’s a good thing that I’ve been given permission to punish you if you misbehave.” HIbiki takes the tiny spoon and scoops up a bit of the jelly. What happened to meeting in the middle? Was that, too, just another one of this fool’s damned tricks?

“I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again: you are a bad influence on everyone, especially Eichi, and should be banned from this household.” 

That only causes HIbiki to put his hands on his hips, looking at Keito with a stern face. 

“That wasn’t very nice at all, Hasumi’s Keito-kun! You should take your medicine and stop being difficult, or I’ll have no choice but to discipline you!”

Why is this playing out like some bad BDSM hentai? What did he do to be in the middle of it? How can he leave? Ah, Keito feels a migraine coming on again... 

“Just give me my medicine before I kill you and search your corpse!” Keito snaps, glaring at Hibiki’s smiling face.

“Hmmm…”

Keito closes his eyes, not wanting to see Hibiki’s face anymore. One hand pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to keep the worst of the headache away.

“Mmm…”

He can practically see the over exaggerated thinking expression, one that he knows is tailored to be as rage inducing as possible. 

“...fine then. You’ll get a surprise later though!”

Hibiki’s false cheeriness is a telltale sign of brewing trouble, but cracking one eye open reveals that he was true to his word, having replaced the jelly with a pill and a glass of water. 

“Go on, take your medicine. Or do you want help with that too~?”

“Don’t just casually threaten me like that! And don’t eat that!”

Hibiki looks up from his plate of half-eaten rainbow jelly, holding the spoon in his mouth. Honestly, how Hibiki has the energy to swing wildly between endangering others and endangering himself Keito will never understand. Of course, HIbiki, like the asshole he is, just maintains eye contact with him while catapulting the rest of his dessert into his mouth.

“Don’t just carelessly take medicine you don’t need! You should know better! _**Spit that out**_!”

HIbiki swallows it whole before saying, “How kind of you to be concerned! Fortunately most normal medications have no effect on me. Of course, that’s implying there was even medicine in it in the first place…”

“So you lied to me? Why?”

Hibiki shrugs. Keito takes his medicine and downs the water like a shot.

“Now, let me take your temperature! Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?” Hibiki asks while producing a thermometer from his breast. 

“Why would you give me medicine _before_ taking-”

“Hard way it is!”

In one smooth movement Hibiki flips him over with a near impossible amount of ease, and what ensues is 15 seconds of humiliation no human should have to experience, ever. 

“Ah, your temperature has gone down! Good, good. Oh, you can turn over, you know,” Hibiki says after he tugs Keito’s pajama pants back into place. Keito doesn't answer, face still pressed into the pillows. Maybe if he just stays here, he can forget that just happened. Hell, maybe he can forget this whole day happened. Yes, he’ll just stay here in these pillows, the pillows won’t laugh at him…

Hibiki lifts him up by the collar of his shirt, much like a mother with a kitten, disappointment clear on his face.

“Tsk, it’s no good to sulk because of a little embarrassment, Hasumi-kun! Come on, be a good sport! Since you were good I can give you a piece of candy~,” Hibiki says, producing a lollipop from somewhere and waving it condescendingly in front of Keito’s face. Keito glowers back at him.

“This is a normal reaction to being humiliated, you filthy pervert.” Keito reaches back in a vain attempt to free himself, going limp when Hibiki doesn’t budge at all under the assault. Of course, that moment is that exact moment Hibiki lets go, letting Keito fall back to the bed is an unceremonious heap. 

“Keito-kun should know by now that I am everything but normal! And just who are you calling a pervert?” Hibiki asks, and suddenly Keito is flat on his back with Hibiki hovering over him, pinning him in place with nothing but a sultry gaze from his half-lidded violet eyes. 

“After all, I’ve stolen some glances at your sketchbooks, Keito. You have some things in there that made even me blush…” 

Hibiki comes even closer as his sentence trails off, walking two fingers up the front of Keito’s pajamas to pluck at his top button. Keito feel himself stuttering, noises of protest getting caught in his throat as his cheeks get impossibly hot.

“Yes, it seems that someone has been a very dirty boy…just what should we do about that, hmm? Ah, but the thrilling conclusion to this tale must wait!”

Suddenly, Hibiki is shouting while posing dramatically, a far cry from...whatever had just transpired. He watches from his dazed state as Hibiki pulls an old timey stopwatch from some concealed pocket and silences it, and now the room feels eerily quiet without it.

“It is unfortunate, but the work of this Hibiki Wataru will never be done! Luckily old men like you fall asleep early right? Yes, sleep will make the body whole! Goodnight~”

Keito finds himself tucked in so tight he can’t move, almost as if he’s been strapped to the bed, and then Hibiki is gone, leaving him confused, annoyed, slightly aroused, and covered in rose petals. 

God, he really hates him.

In the morning though, Keito wakes feeling more refreshed than he has in years, and doesn’t mind it what that foolish, irrational part of him thinks that Hibiki might not be so bad after all.


End file.
